


Jesus wasn't a tease

by SapphicAndSarcastic



Series: The Life chronicles of Robin S [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Crying, Fear, Flustered, Hurt/Comfort, Internal homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Religion, Self-Harm, hell (implied), in a bad light sorry, kind of, makeout, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicAndSarcastic/pseuds/SapphicAndSarcastic
Summary: Gabriel is finding himself falling deeper in love with Robin...and thinking less morally upright thoughts in that regard. He feels torn and tries to pray it away...





	Jesus wasn't a tease

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I'm sorry for the offensive title  
> 2) I'm sorry if any of this is offensive  
> 3) if anything in the tags seems like it might upset you...don't read it :)

"Robin! You're...home early."

  
"Yeah, class was canceled due to everyone ditching today, so...yeah"

  
Gabriel had composed himself on the side of the bed; on his knees with tears streaming down his face and small trickles of crimson falling into the metal cross is his tense hands. Robin stepped forward gingerly, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. Robin averted his eyes and pretended not to notice the blood dripping off the silver chain. "What are you doing?"

  
"Nothing! Uh..pray-I was praying. Yup. As usual." Robin noted his voice crack and leaned in closer.  
"Since when do you pray at-" Robin checked his phone, "2 in the afternoon?" Gabriel frowned, "Since now." Gabe shifted uncomfortably and mindlessly pulled at his sleeves, "What do you want?"

  
"Nothing, sorry...jeez." Gabriel sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Robin shrugged and sat down next to him. Gabriel turned his head away and shifted away. Robin noticed but decided to ignore that. He snuck an arm down and intertwined his fingers in Gabriel's non-injured hand. He tried to jerk his other arm away but Robin grabbed it tightly. "Hey, let go."

  
"Not until you explain this."

  
"Explain what?"  
Robin held up Gabriel's torn up hand and pressed the skin near it, making him cry out in pain. "Why are you doing this?" Gabriel lowered his eyes shamefully and made another futile attempt to wriggle out of Robin's grasp. He finally stilled and put down his pendant. "Because I deserve it...I sinned." Robin concealed his angry eye roll and scooted closer, now seated on the floor behind Gabriel, and wrapping his legs around Gabe's curled up figure. "Isn't harming one of God's creatures a sin?" Gabriel hiccuped and meet his eyes, allowing Robin to brush a tear from his lower lashes. "I-yes, but...the other one was worse...?" Robin sighed and held Gabriel's hands in his lap. "I bet you didn't do anything wrong." Gabriel shrugged and cuddled his back into Robin's chest, positioning his head to rest on Robin's shoulder. "I'm sinning right now."

  
"Oh?" Gabriel nodded sadly, squeezing Robin's hand. Robin got the hint. "Me?"

  
"You."

  
"Oh." Gabriel smiled weakly and placed a chaste kiss on Robin's jawline. Robin pet his hair and frowned in discontent. "But, we haven't done anything..?"

  
"Doesn't matter, I feel attracted to you in a way I shouldn't. Besides, I think about doing things with you, so that's another level of evil."

  
"You think about doing things?"  
Gabriel smirked and smacked Robin upside the head lightly. "Of course I do...but don't get any ideas." Robin put up his hands in mock defense before smiling at Gabriel. He smiled back before turning his head back to face the bed. He motioned to his injured hand with renewed sadness, "I should probably take care of this..."

  
"Let me take care of you? Please?" Gabriel outstretched his bloody hand, "...okay."

  
Robin motioned Gabriel to sit down on the bed. Robin carefully picked up the sharp cross from the floor and placed it on the nightstand. "Why don't you fix this? It's kind of dangerous." Gabriel tilted his head, "It's just a couple chips...anyway, it's comforting to feel...especially when I need to feel it for what I've done." Robin shrugged and made a quick trip to their bathroom for the Neosporin and the gauze. When he came back, Gabriel was sitting in the same place, staring intensely at the silver symbol, picking at the pink stains and inspecting it reverently.

  
Robin wrapped his hand and returned the medical supplies to bathroom cabinet. Gabriel watched him walk away and tried to refocus his energy on clasping the necklace and not on Robin's body. He did not succeed and when Robin turned back, Gabriel was right behind him. Robin raised his eyebrows at him, watching his eyes flicker between confusion and fear and ...love? It was apparent with one had dominated when Gabriel's un-wounded hand slid behind Robin's hand and pulled him closer. Their foreheads met, Gabriel still holding his head roughly and staring at Robin's mouth. "Can I kiss you?" Robin giggled a little, "you don't have to ask me...of course!" Gabe hesitated for a second, before diving straight until a sloppy French kiss. _I'll have to suffer for it anyways-might as well enjoy it._

  
Robin allowed his typically shy boyfriend to completely defile his mouth in the bathroom doorway. He smirked a little when he felt Gabriel's wrapped hand find it's way up his shirt. Gabriel ignored him and pushed Robin against the door, fleetingly grateful for his slight height advantage. Robin groaned lightly and ground his hips into his boyfriend's. Gabriel caught on immediately, forcing his hips against Robin; shoving him harder against the wall and biting Robin's lower lip. Gabriel moved his lips down Robin's jawline, setting at the base of his collarbone and slowly biting down. "Ah. mmmph fuck." Gabriel sucked on the spot he had opened and licked his way up to another spot on Robin's neck. "Language." Robin rolled his eyes, "sorr-ah-ry...harder..." Gabriel smiled and sunk his teeth into an apparent sweet spot between Robin's neck and shoulder. Robin mumbled and grabbed Gabe's ass, squeezing it but forcing his body closer. Gabriel yelped and pulled Robin towards himself and slightly off the wall.

  
Robin cried out as another bite landed on his Adam's apple. Gabriel pulled his mouth off for a moment, opting to go back to trying to make Robin's lips bleed. After a few moments, Gabriel stepped back to admire his work; Robin's neck was covered in small and blooming red marks and bruises, his lips red and swollen and his eyes completely dazed. Gabriel smirked and kissed Robin's cheek gently, "goodnight darling."

  
"What."

  
"I said goodnight dear."

  
"It's 3 in the afternoon..?"

  
"Yeah, and?" Gabriel shrugged. Robin sighed heavily and headed to the bedroom. "You might wanna stay outta our room for a while." Gabriel tilted his head curiously but quickly understood his meaning. "Right...sorry to tease you." Robin smiled tightly and patted Gabriel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it...at least I got some action." He winked at him before closing the door to rid the effects from his boyfriend.

  
Gabriel sat on the couch and let himself fall into a guilty zoned-out state with Veggie Tales aiding as a soundtrack to his growing panic. _What have I gotten myself into...?_ He lowered his head, unwrapping his hand and picking at the healing wound from his faith. _I'm living in sin...I'm broken._ He sat in his own silence and watched his hand bleed as a rite of foreshadow, praying silently to never heal. 


End file.
